


The One In Which Toews Is A Geek [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Geeks, Gen, Nerdiness, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Shadowrun - Freeform, Team Bonding, Video & Computer Games, World of Warcraft - Freeform, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews is a certified, bonafide, pedigreed geek. Luckily he's their geek, so it works out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Which Toews Is A Geek [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One In Which Toews Is A Geek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851236) by [antumbral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antumbral/pseuds/antumbral). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hockey%20RPF/The%20One%20In%20Which%20Toews%20Is%20A%20Geek.mp3) | 31:52 | 29.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-in-which-toews-is-geek) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
